Anywhere but here
by KasumiKyofu
Summary: What would you do if everybody you've ever known is dead the next morning?Tashigi's just about to find out.Not a good thing for someone who's about to give birth...


Me-Oi, minna!It's Kasumi here, just chill'en with me muses!Say hi!

All-OI!

Me-Okay, we're here to tell alittle about this tragic story staring Tashigi.

Jade-Okay, just so ya know, Kasumi-chan _loves_ Tashigi and Zoro as a couple.

Kanome-And Tashigi's on the Merri Go...

Me-WITH NO USSOP!

Tom-She hates Ussop..

Me-LALALALALA, I'm not listeing to the name of that poor excuse for a pirate!

Tomo-Back to the story, Tashigi is going to have Zoro's kid.She just found out so, she's not fat yet.

Tashigi-AAAHHHH!Nobody's suppose to know!How did you of all find out!

Tomo-(glare)I'm the one who gave her the idea in the first place!

Me-Okay, that's all you need to know, unless you have anything have to say... ne?

Jade-HAI! Robin, Chopper, and anything other people we forgot are not here.Gomen.

All-WE HOPE YOU LIKE AND REVIEW! (no flames please)

Me-And one more thing, sorry if there are mis spells.

_I do not own One Piece or it's characters._

The morning was bleak and cold.There was a fog that seemed to never end.Tashigi woke to the silence of the waves beating against her lower deck window.Looking over to her side, expecting to see Zoro, she saw a crimson bloody trail that was spiraled all over the floor and Zoro's side of the bed.She gasped in horror as she saw his pillow torn in pieces to which only cotton was left.Even the bits of cotton were filled with so much blood, that if you were to merely pick one up, blood would cover your entire hand.

Tashigi followed the strikes of blood on her floor with her eyes.They lead out of the door and into the hallways.The door itself was full of blood prints that had been stirked down by a collapsing body.

"Nami!" she screamed as she ran out of her bed and by her fallen friends' side.Nami was on her side, on top of one arm while the other was across her waist and sprawled on the ground.Tashigi picked up Nami's head and placed it in her lap.Nami's hair was sticky from the dried blood along her face.Tashigi couldn't to look at her eyes.Mostly because it seemed as if she never had any to begin with.Her eyes were covered with dark blood that ran down the sides of her face.

Tashigi set down Nami's head as her tears overflowed her face and ran down her neck.Getting up, Tashigi looked down the hall and covered her mouth.She couldn't help but throw up all over her hand.She rested on the wall with her right hand and held her head with her left.Turning around again was the hardest thing she ever did.

The hall was covered with blood, every wall, and inch of the ceiling as blood dripped from above.The blood belonged to Sanji, who was hanging upside down by his feet from the anchor rope.His head was nothing but a sticky red liquid, that continued to drip with each time he swung from side to side.On his back, were full of deep cuts and stabs.The one that caught Tashigi's eye, was the cut down his back and the knife left at the top of his head.

Tashigi had to get around him.Ther was a light the end of the hall and deep sobbings.She edged up against the wall and walked slowly through and over the puddles.She looked at Sanji's mangled body again.He seemed closer to the ground than before.She looked away, but wasn't able to for long.Sanji's rope untied and his body fell.Tashigi screamed as his two bloody falls ended.She looked at his head again and found the knife was no where to be found.Looking harder, she saw the sliver handle deeper in his head.

Tashigi bit her bottom lip as it shook.She pulled her head back and looked at the ceiling, and quickly looked back down.Luffy's hands, feet and the back of his head were knifed into the roof.His hat was held by a knife which was deep through his throat

"Oh my god..." She cried as she threw up again.

She cerpt against the wall and continued to walk toward the end of the hall.her shaky must had gone to her feet.The next thing Tashigi knew was she was face first in Luffy blood.She screamed and began to run.Her arms stretched out for the door.When she was in room, she slammed the door and fell to her knees and cried Luffy's blood off her face.

"Tas..higi.." sobbed a voice.

Tashigi lifted her head to see the shaky Zoro.His clothes were covered with blood.His hair was in pieces on the floor as he rocked and pulled it out, clump by clump.

"I was hoping you would not be mad..." his sobs were turing into laughs.

"Zoro... what did you do?" She asked getting up with her, fists clenched, eyes wide, and teeth baring down on one another.

"He made me...But look, we still have Sanji's cigretits, I... I can get Luffy hat and Nami's maps.And we can pretend.."

"STOP IT!" shouted Tashigi, tears relieving her face of the rest of Luffy's blood.

"Are you mad at me?"asked Zoro beginning to cry again.

Tashigi took his sword and held it over is neck.Her hands tighten as her grip become firm on the handle.Zoro said nothing, he just looked away.She plunged the sword down and stopped just 2 centimeters from his neck.

Zoro looked at her with an innocent look.His eyes were gazed over with a purple shine.Tashigi took the sword and stuck it the floor boarding, and kick Zoro in the face.His body and head jerked to left and tumbled to the other side of room.She ran over and continued kicking his face and stomping on his chest as let out gasps of sobbing."Damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you!"She repeated as she fell to her knees and hugged her fallen finance.

"Zoro?" She asked looking at his beaten bloody face.He was proven to to be dead."No..Please wake up!..Y..you BASTARD!Wake UP!" She shouted, slapping his face.

She looked at her hand and saw smears of blood from fingertip to plam.She took the knife that was beside her held it for a moment.Hate now filled her.She squeezed the handle of the blade and held it her head.Letting gravity do the rest, she threw her knife in her diafram.She gasped as her blood rushed up her throat and out her mouth as she threw up once more.

Crawling over to Zoro and onto his stomach, Tashigi placed her hand on his and brought it to her somach.She cried a bloody black tear and said her last words, "Look honey, now can all three be together... forever.."


End file.
